Digital Distortion (album)
Digital Distortion '''is an unreleased album by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. Originally scheduled for a mid-2016 release, Azalea pushed the released back to 2017 following her breakup with her fiancé to work on new material, then to be released in June 2017. But on November 7, 2017, she officially '''cancelled '''the album and announced she will release a new project titled "Surviving the Summer" the following year with a new label, and new management, after severe creative differences. Background Iggy Azalea is currently working on a '''second album '''in the studio as of early 2015. She originally planned on doing a world tour titled "The Great Escape Tour" to promote Reclassified, but cancelled plans to make time to create a second album. |-|2016= On January 9, 2016, Iggy Azalea released the long awaited "Zillion" buzz track as "Azillion" on her SoundCloud page and captioned it "4 MY RATZ". On March 18, 2016, Azalea announced the beginning of the 24-hour countdown to the release of her lead single, Team. On March 19, 2016, Team was released worldwide and impacted radio. On May 2, 2016, Iggy Azalea and Zedd were rumored to be working together on a new songIdolator: Zedd and Iggy?. However, after a song was released between Ke$ha and Zedd, rumors have died down. But, some fans still believe a collab could happen. |-|2017-present= On March 15, 2017, two tracks from Iggy's album, titled "Haze" and "Somebody Else" were leaked on the internet, but on May 3, 2017, Iggy confirmed that they were scrapped. Iggy's tweet confirming the scrapping of 2 tracks On March 18, 2017, almost a year after Team, Iggy tweeted "You guys did good putting the pieces together! My new single #MoBounce comes out next Friday! 3/24. Get ready.".Iggy's tweet On March 23 2017, Mo Bounce was released worldwide. On April 7, 2017, during a recent interview with an Australian radio station, Iggy Azalea confirmed that her new album "Digital Distortion" would be released on the first week of June and that she planned to promote the second single, Mo Bounce, with several performances in the following weeks. On May 2, 2017, Iggy confirmed that previous song "Middle Man" had been replaced with Elephant.Middle Man On May 2, 2017, Iggy confirmed that both I Got That (Boom Boom) is '''featuring Zedd, and both the song and Elephant are on the final cut of the album.Boom Boom featuring Zedd made it to final cut Iggy then confirmed that the album would have 14 tracks.https://twitter.com/IGGYAZALEA/status/859615425042296832 Iggy teased lyrics to "Calm Down", tweeting "theres a blue bird, on my shoulder... shall i kill it? ayyyyyeeee stomp that little birdy." Calm Down Lyrics Singles The lead single, "Team", was released on March 18, 2016, and was the most successful single from the album. The second single, "Mo Bounce", was released a year later, on March 23, 2017. The third single, "Switch" featuring Anitta, was released on May 19, 2017. Promotional singles The first promotional single, and buzz track, "Azillion", was released on January 9, 2016. There were originally plans for a music video to be associated with the video, but her label, Virgin EMI Records, blocked her ability to release anything. The second promotional single, "Can't Lose" featuring Lil Uzi Vert, was released on March 3, 2017. Interviews |-|Las Vegas Weekly= |-|E! News= Songs These tracks are not in order. All confirmed songs will be listed here in any order. Released tracks #Azillion #Team #Can't Lose (feat. Lil Uzi Vert) #Mo Bounce #Switch (feat. Anitta) #Boom Boom (feat. Zedd) #Elephant (feat. YG) #7-Teen #Middle Man Confirmed recorded tracks #Higher #Savior (featuring Verse Simmonds) #Hate On It"It's called Hate On It" #Love Don't Fail Me (feat. Jeremih) #Sexy (feat. French Montana)Iggy Azalea & French Montana Duet On "Sexy" | December 3, 2016 #Calm Down Scrapped tracks #Three Day Weekend (merged with Higher) #Iggy Alert (merged with Middle Man) #HazeIggy Azalea's new song, Haze Haze and Somebody Else were scrapped #Somebody Else5 6 Recorded tracks by another artists #Shade (released by Sonyaé Elise) Trivia *Elephant is Iggy's favorite song off the album, like "Work" was for her previous album. Iggy: "work is great and off this album i really like elephant." "It's about addressing what you feel is the elephant in the room." "It's about addressing what you feel is the elephant in the room." *Elephant took Iggy the longest to write. *Azealia Banks and Iggy Azalea were going to put their differences behind and collaborate on a song on Digital Distortion. Unfortunately it remained unreleased since Def Jams refused to release any more singles from Digital Distortion. Promotional Videos Iggy Azalea 'Digital Distortion' - Official Promo Notes *The entire album was produced by D.R.U.G.S.Iggy Azalea collaborating with D.R.U.G.S again *The album will feature at least one song with another artist singing the chorus. *YG will be featured on the song "Elephant". References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Discography Category:Cancelled albums